1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid control devices and, in particular, this invention relates to devices partitioning fluid under pressure to one or more fixtures.
2. Background of the Invention
Manifolds are often used to direct fluid from a main supply source to several fixtures. These manifolds may include modular components to accommodate varying patterns of distribution, the patterns often unique at each installation. These modular components may include valved outlets. The modular components are ideally mated quickly and efficiently in fluid-tight connections. Methods of securing mated modular components often involve threaded connectors, couplers, or the like. Each of these methods may require extensive time and specialized tools to assemble and disassemble the manifold.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a manifold with modular components, which can be assembled quickly and efficiently without extensive or specialized tools. There is also a need for a manifold, which can be disassembled and reassembled to provide fluids for a changed pattern of fixtures.